LOS ANGELES DE CHARLIE
by Astrid Ortiz
Summary: ¡Minific! Aturdido, Charlie, el amigo de Terry, despierta muy lejos de la cárcel donde se encontraba...


**Los Ángeles de Charlie  
Por Astrid Ortiz  
(Eiffel**)

_CANDY CANDY está escrita por Kyoko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi, 1976  
Producida para televisión por TOEI ANIMATION, 1977_

Título del fic aplicado originalmente en la serie de televisión CHARLIE'S ANGELS, 1977. En este fic no se hace mención alguna de los personajes y/o situaciones contenidas en dicha serie.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo hizo despertar. Charlie trató de incorporarse mas todo giraba alrededor de él como un carrusel de interminables vueltas. Intentó recordar qué le había pasado, pero las persistentes punzadas en su frente no le permitían pensar con claridad. Trató de apoyarse en una pared y no consiguió ninguna; sólo cayó sobre un húmedo césped, y su vista continuaba nublada debido a los latidos que parecían perforar su sien.

"Calma, amigo", alcanzó a escuchar, ¿su voz? ¿O la de un extraño? "Te estás volviendo loco", volvió a repetirse; y esta vez, sin lugar a dudas, era su propia voz la que escuchaba.

"Calma, amigo", repetía la voz ajena. Entonces Charlie abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces, en un esfuerzo por desvanecer el dolor que lo aquejaba. Al abrirlos, el césped en el cual había caído resplandecía con brillante verdor, y más adelante, un sendero de rosas blancas conducía a un inmenso y exquisito portal. "Si mi madre pudiera ver esto", pensó. Pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos en cuanto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Cuando Charlie se dio la vuelta, un joven de cabellos dorados y mediana estatura mostraba una amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos azules le daban la bienvenida. "¿Te gustan las rosas, Charlie?"

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Una vez más el risueño joven sonrió, esta vez con sus enormes ojos. "Paciencia, querido amigo. Contéstame, ¿te gustan las rosas?"

Charlie suspiró; no le quedaba otro remedio que seguirle el juego a este muchachito. "Me encantan; y antes que aparecieras estaba pensando en lo feliz que sería mi madre al verlas. Como pasatiempo me gusta hacer flores de papel."

"¿En serio?", preguntó el otro con gran alegría. "¡Yo cultivo rosas! Ese jardín que ves allí es uno de mis mayores tesoros. Me recuerdan a mi madre y a Candy."

"¿A Candy?" Charlie sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda; el joven que se dirigía a él con tanta confianza sabía demasiado sobre su vida. "¿Candy, la enfermera?"

"No alcancé a ver esa etapa de su vida… al menos, no en la tierra."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no la has visto como enfermera _en la tierra_? ¿ Y quieres explicarme qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Recuerdas cómo llegaste, o de dónde vienes? ¿Qué era lo último que estabas haciendo antes que despertaras y descubrieras que estabas… aquí?"

Charlie apretó sus ojos procurando así despejar su ya atribulada mente… y fue entonces cuando supo que algo andaba mal, muy mal… al menos en lo que a él se refería. "Me disponía a abandonar mi celda pues me había sido concedida mi libertad por buen comportamiento. Llevaba como único equipaje todas y cada una de las flores que había diseñado en la cárcel para así venderlas y comenzar de nuevo, o simplemente para regalárselas a mi madre, o a una vieja amiga a quien deseo encontrar más que a nadie en el mundo", suspiró al pensar en Sandra, la hija del capitán. ¿Qué habría sido de ella, y qué estaría haciendo? Durante su reclusión, no dejaba de sentirse responsable por la actitud rebelde y despreocupada de la joven, quien veía en él y su pandilla de delincuentes una escapatoria a la soledad que la rodeaba cada vez que el barco de su padre zarpaba llevándoselo lejos.

"¿Y qué pasó entonces?"

Uno de mis compañeros de celda quiso apoderarse de las flores; decía que yo era un cursi al querer llevármelas y él les daría un mejor uso en la prisión. Le había dicho que no, que por nada ni nadie yo le cedería lo que con tanto esfuerzo yo había diseñado, que fue también lo que me mantuvo vivo y con la mente clara mientras estuve preso; él extrajo de uno de sus bolsillos un cuchillo, se lanzó sobre mí… y luego me encontraba aquí, acostado sobre la hierba…" Se tocó la cabeza. "¿Por qué no siento sangre? ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Candy?"

El rubio joven se disponía a responder cuando ambos sintieron el estruendoso ruido de una avioneta, cuyos inestables movimientos hicieron temblar a Charlie. Su acompañante lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo: "Tranquilo, así es él, siempre dando piruetas en el aire… volar es su mayor pasión."

La avioneta aterrizó en pleno césped, muy cerca de ellos, y el alto y fornido chico que bajaba de la misma mostraba, bajo sus oscuros anteojos, unos ojos destellantes de curiosidad. "¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí… a Charlie!"

"¿Tú también sabes mi nombre?"

"¡Claro! Tú eres Charlie, el amigo de Candy. Ven, este nuevo invento es para ti…"

"Aún no es tiempo", interrumpió su amigo. "Apenas comenzaba a contarle todo a Charlie."

El moreno aviador lanzó una carcajada. "¡Pues en mejor momento no pude haber llegado, querido primo!" Dirigiéndose a Charlie le dijo: "Yo soy Stear, y él es Anthony. Ambos fuimos amigos de Candy, especialmente Anthony, quien fue su primera ilusión…"

"En realidad fue la segunda", agregó Anthony.

"Pero ella no lo sabía entonces. Verás, Charlie, tú estás…"

"¿Muerto?", preguntó él con terror. Ahora cuando más anhelaba disfrutar su libertad y comenzar una nueva vida sin errores, y al lado de los seres que más apreciaba-incluyendo a Sandra- le era arrebatada su existencia.

"Muerto no es la palabra que mejor describe tu situación", respondió Stear, frotándose el mentón con una mano. "Más bien diría que estás en una especie de… portal de meditación."

"¿Portal de meditación?"

"Así es", añadió Anthony. "Dios te quiere vivo; si te quisiera muerto no estarías aquí hablando con nosotros… pero El desea asegurarse que ahora que estás próximo a salir de la cárcel aprendas a valorar el verdadero significado de la vida y tomar el camino correcto. Stear y yo abandonamos la faz de la tierra siendo muy jóvenes, pero es la voluntad de Dios la que hace que las cosas ocurran… no para nosotros, pero sí para aquéllos que dejamos atrás."

"Yo cometí un gravísimo error y eso, en parte, me trajo hasta aquí, aunque me encanta este lugar", dijo Stear. "Yo me cegué en la idea de que una guerra haría de este mundo uno mejor, y la misma sólo trajo más desgracias y calamidades. Pero no estoy resentido por haber muerto, pues Dios me demostró que detrás de cada suceso hay una razón, y detrás de cada error hay una gran enseñanza; incluso la guerra ha sido una gran enseñanza para la humanidad."

"¡Qué filosófico te me has vuelto, primito!", rió Anthony. "Yo, por mi parte, tuve un fatal accidente, pero gracias a él pude reunirme con mi madre a la que adoro; mi partida se debía más bien a que, según Dios, El necesitaba más personas como yo en el Cielo… aunque una vez más te aclaramos que no estamos en el Cielo ahora mismo, sino en el portal de meditación."

"¡Anthony, vamos a enseñarle mi nuevo invento a Charlie!"

"¡Está bien! Ven con nosotros, Charlie…"

Sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el joven se limitó a caminar junto a los dos primos, llegando a la orilla de una profunda y peligrosa cascada. "¿Qué te parece?", preguntó Stear lleno de entusiasmo.

"Me parece una cascada", murmuró Charlie sin una sola gota de sorpresa en su voz.

"Es más que una cascada… ¡observa esto!" Stear dio unas cuantas palmadas al aire, y en cuestión de segundos, un blanco caballo emergía de las profundidades del agua, llevando a los costados unas alas hechas en metal. Una máscara, del mismo material del cual estaban fabricadas las alas, cubría la nariz y dentadura del animal. "Espero que por primera vez un invento me funcione…", suspiró Stear.

"¿No lo has probado aún?", cuestionó Anthony con incredulidad. "¡Recuerda que es para Charlie!"

"¿Para mí?", se horrorizó el chico. "¿Y qué se supone que haga yo montando, es decir… _volando_… ese caballo?"

"Regresarás a la cárcel, y tendrás tu libertad", contestó Anthony, "como si nada hubiera pasado."

"En cuanto a mí, haré lo posible porque mi hermano Archie sea feliz en mi ausencia y mi adorada Patty vuelva a enamorarse", indicó Stear. "Candy tiene un amigo granjero perfecto para Patricia…"

"Yo quiero pedirte un favor, Charlie…" dijo Anthony. "Yo también estoy pendiente a Candy, pero ahora se encuentra de regreso en el hogar de Pony en lugar de trabajar como enfermera. Y aunque cuenta con el apoyo de nuestro tío Albert, su corazón llora… y no por mí. Llora por algo que pudo haber sido hermoso y fue malogrado, llora por…"

Charlie completó la frase por él. "¡Terry! ¡Terry, mi viejo amigo! Leí una vez en la prisión que se comprometió con Susana Marlowe."

"El corazón de Terry también sufre. Lo que ambos no saben es que lo que Dios une, no lo puede separar ningún hombre… y aunque quise a Candy en otro momento y en otro lugar, Dios creó a Terry como el hombre que habrá de compartir su vida."

"¡Trataré de verlos, Anthony! No soy quién para convencerlos de estar juntos, ¡pero ambos son mis amigos y les debo mucho! Te prometo que velaré por ellos."

Desesperado, el caballo comenzó a relinchar y Stear exclamó: "¡Apresúrate, Charlie… una nueva vida aguarda por ti!"

Lleno de emoción, Charlie montó el extraño animal. "¿Los volveré a ver alguna vez?"

"Cuando estés muerto", contestó Stear, recibiendo un coscorrón en la frente por parte de Anthony. "Lo que él quiere decir", dijo el joven de cabellos dorados, "es que cuando Dios te reclame a Su lado, estaremos todos reunidos… ¡en este jardín de rosas!"

"Ambos dijeron lo mismo en palabras diferentes…", dijo Charlie.

Stear y Anthony rieron al unísono mientras el caballo alzaba vuelo rumbo a la prisión de Chicago. "¡Hasta pronto, Charlie!"

"Hasta pronto, amigos… ¡y gracias!", gritó él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; y antes de desaparecer entre las nubes, escuchó la voz de Stear repitiendo una y otra vez: "¡Míralo, Anthony…funciona!"

Charlie sonrió para sus adentros. No era un ángel, Stear y Anthony sí lo eran, y con la ayuda de éstos, volaría de regreso a casa, a su familia, a sus amigos… a Sandra. Pero antes, tenía una encomienda por hacer: Terry y Candy… iría a verlos y agradecer a cada uno respectivamente todo lo que hicieron por él… ninguno de los dos imaginaba que Dios, con la ayuda de dos de sus Ángeles, habría de reunirlos nuevamente y estar juntos, esta vez para siempre.


End file.
